Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac. Author’s note : It’s Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite charac
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_Author's note two : The following Characters and their team :_

**Mac**: _Patriots_: Destiny's team of 2001, 2002 Super Bowl Champions. The most dominant team of 2003, maybe in the history of football. They have beaten five of the eleven other teams expected to make the playoff this season.

Undefeated at home this year, all their potential games are at home. They have won their last twelve games. Odds on favorite to win their second Super Bowl in three years. They have NO equal.

**Harm**: _Rams_: Looking for rematch of 2002 Super Bowl with Mac. They were 2001 Super Bowl Champions. The best team in the NFC over the last five years. Should win NFC, no other team has the total package, running and passing. Won all their home games.

**Admiral**: _Colts_: AJ became a Colts fan when he attended Annapolis in the sixties. The Colts were in Baltimore way back when. They are still his team even though they have moved on to Indianapolis. One of the best offenses in football. Quarterback Peyton Manning was coMVP.

**Sturgis**: _Titans_: He identifies with their quarterback Steve McNair who was coMVP of the league, but doesn't get the respect he deserves. They are very good, but not well respected. They are often overlook by the experts.

**Bud**: _Ravens_: They are his hometown team. Former Super Bowl Champions in 2000. They are better than what everyone believes, at least that's what Bud says. They are not to be taken likely. However they do not measure up to Destiny's team.

**Harriet**: _Dolphins_: She's from Florida and likes the fishes. She is a squid, ha, ha. They are a very tough team in a tough conference. They may however miss out, there are too many good teams in the AFC.

**Bobbie**: _Bengalis_: She's the champion of the underdogs, The Bengals have their first winning team in 13 years. She likes their head coach, Marvin Lewis, she likes his name. They have come a long way in a short time. Do they have what it takes to make it to the next level?

**Carolyn Imes**: _Vikings_: She likes the Lions more, but they're not very good. They symbolize her exile to the boonies of civilian life. They got off to a good start, but are fading fast.

**Jack Keeter**: _Packers_: They are former champs. They signify hard work and never give up attitude. They have been overlooked most of this season as their quarterback Bret Favre worked to overcomes injuries. They are the team to watch out for in the NFC.

**Tom Boone**: _Seahawks_: Former CAG of the Aircraft Carrier Seahawk, need we say more. They are a well balance team that won all their games at home, but has difficulty winning on the road. They are the new blood this year.

**Meg Austin**: _Chiefs_: She's from the Texas area, but has never like the Cowboys because of their cheerleaders' uniform. The Chiefs were one of the best teams early winning their first nine games, but they have faded down the stretch losing three games. They are one of the best offensive teams in football.

**Jason Tiner**: _Cowboys_: He loves the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders, he bought an outfit for Jen. They were America's team of the seventies and eighties. Not expected to go very far. They may win first playoff game.

**Jen Coates**: _Cowboys_: Jason bought her a Cowboy Cheerleader outfit. She has teamed up with Jason as there aren't enough teams to go around. With her long slender legs she should look good in those little white shorts come playoff time.

**Caitlin Pike**: _Eagles_: Kate is an Ivy leaguer. Eagles soar. A blue collar team that worked hard to get where they are, they are the best team in the NFC. They are expected to do well until they are blown out by the Rams in the finals.

**Clayton Webb**: _Panthers_: He has been rehabbing in a family beach house on the Carolina coast since his return from Paraguay. No, he really was hiding from Harm who promised to put his head up his six if he didn't stay away from Mac.

**Gunny**: _Broncos_: Out of sight out of mind He hadn't been seen since nine eleven. An underrated team that could go far if they get the right draw. Unfortunately all roads lead away from mile high stadium to Foxboro, Massachusetts. Only the Patriots win there.

_Tote Board : odds to win Super Bowl_

_New England 2 to 1 Saint Louis 8 to 1_

_Indianapolis 10 to 1 Philadelphia 15 to 1_

_Kansas City 20 to 1 Green Bay 23 to 1_

_Tennessee 30 to 1 Carolina 60 to 1_

_Baltimore 40 to 1 Seattle 70 to 1_

_Denver 50 to 1 Dallas 99 to 1_

_Part 1 Selection committee, two weeks to go in the Season_

Saturday

20 December 2003

Benzinger's

Every year Jag headquarters runs a football pool to see who is going to win the Super Bowl. This year the Admiral had invited everyone to a pre Christmas football party to get a jump start on their holiday celebration.

They had old friends flying in from all over the world to be there. They all gathered at Benzinger's for the pre Christmas football party. Caitlin had flown in from the west coast and Meg from Hawaii. They would be TAD in Washington for six weeks.

Carolyn was back in Washington after passing the bar in Michigan. Keeter had flown in from Europe where he had been training Eastern European pilots how to fly F-16s, who now belonging to NATO.

Jason was back from OCS school. He would be taking the bar exams after the holidays. No one knew where Gunny had come back from. Last year he was in Afghanistan. Last spring he was in South America. It was rumored that he had found himself back in the middle east helping the CIA find Sadamm.

Everyone found themselves a place to sit in the spacious function room. They were all talking about the end of football's regular season. They were all excited about the prospects of an exciting playoff season.

Jason and Jen were running the pool this year. Their team had finished last so it was their responsibility to do the grunt work this year. Harriet had the first pick. Her team, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, was the Super Bowl champions last year.

"Ma'am, since you're the defending champ, you have the first pick." began Jason.

"Well I guess my team won't be repeating this year since they suck." giggled Harriet blushing. "I guess I'll have to take the other Florida team still in the running. I'll take the Miami Dolphins. They are still in the playoff hunt. They still have a chance."

"Next up is the Mac. Her team the New England Patriots were the Champions of the 2002 Super Bowl. What team do you take Mac?" smiled Jen.

She was amazed that the women had picked the last two Super Bowl champions. She knew this irritated many of the men gathered here today. They all thought they were experts. They didn't think any of the women knew anything about football.

"I'll pick destiny's team again, the New England Patriots. They were rook last year by some flimsy rules. They were tied for first place in their division. They should have been able to defend.

The Patriots rule. They're best by far. They have already beaten most of the other teams already this year. We fear no one!" shouted Mac.

"Lieutenant Roberts is up next. His team, the Baltimore Ravens, won the Super Bowl in 2001." smiled Jason.

"I'll stay with the Baltimore Ravens. We finally have an offense. The defense won't have to do all the work. We should win it all this year." grinned Bud.

"That's because they haven't played anyone good Bud. They are a fake. They won't win in the playoffs." laughed Mac.

"Yeah! They're a lousy team in a terrible division." laughed Gunny.

"The Roberts are going down this year. They won't get out of the first round." laughed Harm.

Tom and Jack were having a good time listening to all the bantering that was going on. It must be contagious, a by product of working with Harm and Mac they thought. That thought cause Tom to realize that Harm and Mac appeared to be much closer than he had ever seen them before. He wondered if they were finally together.

Harm was next up. He had picked the 2000 Super Bowl champions, the Saint Louis Rams. "I'll stick with the Saint Louis Rams. They are still the best team in the NFC. They're still a high flying, bombs away attack. I want a chance for a rematch against my marine." grinned Harm.

"Bring it on Flyboy. I always like a challenge. The Rams may be the only one out there that is capable of competing with the Patriots, but they still don't stand a chance." smiled Mac.

Everyone was smiling at the bantering between Harm and Mac. They were the best. It didn't matter what the issue was they both were quick to defend or attack a point of view. Whether they were well prepared or working off the top of their head, they were the best. It's no wonder they hardly ever lost in court.

The next one up was Tom Boone. His team, the Oakland Raiders, had lost in the Super Bowl last year. "I'll take the Seattle Seahawks. They remind me of a ship I was the CAG on. They are a good solid football team with young superstars." smiled Tom. "They should be able to hold up and make the playoffs."

Caitlin was the next one up. She had picked the Giants a few years ago when they were in the Super Bowl. "I would have liked to have taken a New York team, but they all stunk this year.

I guess that only leaves the Philadelphia Eagles. They look like they're ready to soar to new heights and into the Super Bowl this year." joked Caitlin.

They decided to go by rank after that since no one else had picked a team to make it to the Super Bowl in the last few years. "I'll take the Indianapolis Colts. They were team I began to follow when I was a cadet at Annapolis. They are still the home team to me." declared AJ.

Jack Keeter, ever the jovial lug, was next. He went through a comical routine before finally getting serious with his choice. "I'll take the Green Bay Packers. They are the lunch pail group who work hard everyday without seeking out attention, unlike a certain Commander I know." grinned Jack.

"They have the experience to be the spoilers and upset those looking for an easy way to the finals."

"Hey! leave my ego alone. It's suffered enough over the past year." replied Harm.

"They haven't made it yet Flyspook." laughed Mac.

"Just remember marine, we beat your team of destiny in 1997." smirked Jack.

Sturgis decided to go with the Tennessee Titans. "I like the Tennessee Titans. They are a very good team that doesn't get the respect they deserve because there are too many other good teams in the AFC.

I can relate to that since I have been working here with Harm and Mac. They're the best and deserve all the attention they get." smiled Sturgis.

"Looks like he's already making excuses for when his team gets eliminated Flyboy." smiled Mac.

"How true marine. They won't make it out of the first round." laughed Harm.

The outcast, but still a good friend of many at Jag, Carolyn Imes was up next. "Since I'm the exiled one, I'll pick the Minnesota Vikings. They signified being left out in the cold, but they are still hard to beat. They don't give up, neither will I." smiled Carolyn.

Meg was next. "I'm from Texas. We do everything big." smiled Meg.

"Yeah, they sure grow their women big." grinned Jack. Meg was quite tall, standing five feet eleven inches. She usually stood above the crowd.

"I have to choose between the Dallas Cowboys and the Kansas City Chiefs. Since I don't like the uniforms that the Cowboy cheerleaders wear, I'll choose the Chiefs. They always score big." smiled Meg.

"I'll leave the Cowboys to Jason. I heard he bought Jennifer a Cowboy cheerleader uniform." snickered Meg.

"Is that right Jason? I think next week Jennifer is going to have to model it during all the Cowboy games in the future." smile AJ.

Jen blushed big time before whacking Jason in the arm. While she might like a little attention, she didn't like to attract the attention of officers, especially those that she worked with.

"What!" yelled Jason. "I think you look better than any of the Cowboy cheerleaders." cooed Jason.

Now Jen was really embarrass. It was bad enough that they all knew Jason had bought her the uniform, did they have to know she had already tried it on for Jason. How was she going to live this down?

Gunny stood there shaking his head at Jason. When would that boy ever learn. You don't embarrass a woman in front of her friends. You'll always pay for it in the end when you least expect it.

And if there was one thing he had learned from the Colonel, Jen was a very intelligent woman. She knew how to get things done. She had already worked her magic on the Admiral. She got him to chase after the Commander to get him to return to JAG on the Commander's terms.

"I'll take the Denver Broncos. They have been playing good football lately. They have all their players back healthy. They are going to be the spoilers in the AFC this year." smiled Gunny.

Bobbie's name was called next. She didn't particularly think either team that was left had much of a chance to win the Super Bowl. But she did like the new coach of the Cincinnati Bengals.

He had changed the complexion of how the Bengals look at games. He was in her opinion the champion of the underdogs, leading a team that hadn't won anything since 1989. She decided to choose the Cincinnati Bengals.

That left the Carolina Panthers to Clayton Webb. Somehow he had managed to stay friends with the JAG staff after last spring's fiasco. He was pleasantly surprised to get the Panthers. They had after all won their division.

The odds of them winning everything wasn't great, but they still had a fifty-fifty chance of making it to the finals of the NFC, and maybe they could make it to the Super Bowl.

The last thing the committee decided to do was plan on who was going to host the group over the next five weeks. Bobbie volunteered to host the last week of the regular season with Sturgis at her apartment.

She figured it would be a good time since Congress was in recess over the holidays. Her apartment was pretty large considering how many people she had to entertain on a regular basis in order to get her bills pass in congress. She thought it would enable her to get to know everyone better.

Webb offered to host the first week of the playoffs. He offered his place for both days. With all the games scheduled he figured his staff would be better suited to handle two days of football.

It would be nice to have company for a change. Besides he like all these people. They were the people he was closest to in the world. They were like friends. One didn't have many friends in the spook business

Jason, Jen, and Gunny volunteered to host the Conference semi-finals. They thought it would be a lot of fun. They also knew they could do a better job hosting a party than the rest. After all they were or had been the backbone of Jag for many years.

Harm and Mac were volunteered to host the Conference Championships. Everyone wanted to see them together. They figured it would be good for them to host a gathering together as a couple.

The Admiral volunteered to host the Super Bowl. He was after all numeral uno. It was only fitting he host the most important game of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part two A week to go, some teams say goodbye_

Thursday

25 Dec 2003

Roberts house

Bud and Harriet invited everyone over for Christmas dinner at their house. It was a season of joy and happiness. A time for friends and family to be together and celebrate being alive and all their good fortunes.

The women brought out all the food. Bud and Mikey brought out the drinks. Big Bud carved the turkey. Everyone helped themselves to good food and drink. Dinner seemed to last for hours as everyone ate and drank to good conversation.

Mikey talked about his time at the Academy. Harm, Sturgis, Jack, Tom, and AJ told stories of their time there. How they spent most of their free time coming up with ideas to annoy the instructors of the academy.

Everyone loved hearing their stories. It gave them a new insight of who they were.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to discuss the past week of football. It had been the fifteenth game for all the teams. They were all wondering whether or not anyone had been eliminated or were they all still in the running.

They all knew sooner or later three of them had to be eliminated. There were fifteen teams vying for only twelve spots.

"So what's the story Commander, are we all still alive or has someone been eliminated yet?" asked Jason.

"It seems the Dolphins were eliminated this week." replied Harm.

"How's that possible Sir? They won their game this week, I know because I watched the game. They still have the chance to win ten games." wailed Harriet upon learning that her team had been eliminated before the playoff even started.

"Well they can't win their division, the Patriots have already clinched the top spot. That leaves only the two wild card spots. The Titans have already clinched one spot.

That leaves the Broncos and the Dolphins vying for the second spot. The Broncos already have ten wins after their surprisingly great victory over the Colts Sunday." smiled Harm.

"Outstanding Sir." smiled Gunny upon hearing the good news. The marines had taken care of the squids.

"The win also gave them a better record in the conference than the Dolphins. So even if the Dolphins were able to win their last game next week, their conference record wouldn't be as good as the Bronco's.

So the Broncos have clinched the second wild card spot thus eliminating the Dolphins." explained Harm.

"Out standing Sir!" exclaimed Gunny, he was a man of few words, but they were usually well received.

"That's not fair!" wailed Harriet. "I guess I'll have to hope Bud's Ravens win it all." There was laughter in the room. "What?" asked Harriet.

"Come on Harriet, the Ravens are going to be lucky to even make the playoffs. Even if they do, they are by far the worse team in the AFC. They probably won't even win a playoff game." smiled Mac.

"That's not true Ma'am." disputed Bud. "The Ravens have one of the best defenses in the game. Now they even have a good offense."

Now it was Sturgis's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding us Bud? The only reason they have been scoring a lot of points is because they have been playing all the worse teams in the league.

When the time comes, they will have to play the better teams in the playoffs. When they do, they will be lucky to even score a point." laughed Sturgis.

"So how does the playoff picture look in the AFC?" asked Meg. She knew her Chiefs were in the playoff even though they had lost on Sunday.

"The Patriots are still the number one team. They won their eleventh game in a row Saturday. It doesn't look like they plan on losing any time soon." replied Jason.

"Yo! Go Patriots! Team of Destiny!" shouted Mac.

Harm laughed. He loved it when Mac let herself go. She was a free spirit waiting to bloom. She was so beautiful when she was happy.

"Your Chiefs are still the second seed followed by the Colts, Titans, and Broncos." continued Jason. "Hey what about my Bengals?" asked Bobbie.

"They're dead on arrival." smirked Bud.

The Bengals were in the same division as the Ravens. If the Bengals were to win the division, his Ravens wouldn't be in the playoffs. It was a possibility that Bud didn't want to think about.

"Not yet Sir. They still have a chance to win their division even though they lost this week. If they win this weekend and the Ravens lose, they win the division and are in he playoffs." corrected Jason.

"Oh!" sulked Bud.

"What about the NFC, Tiner? Anybody get eliminated this week?" asked Jack.

"Hymm ... let's see. The Eagles, Panthers, and the Rams have clinched their divisions. The Vikings and Packers are tied at the top of theirs. The Cowboys have clinch one of the wildcard spots. And the Seahawks are still in it. All they have to do next week is win to clinch the second wild card spot." answered Jason.

"How do you know all this Tiner?" asked Webb.

"It was my job to know all the possibilities Sir. I have to be able to anticipate any and all things that the Admiral could possibly need or want." replied Jason.

"And even those things he doesn't know he needs or want." added Jen with a smile.

Everyone laughed at that. They all knew it was Jen's ability to hog tie and confuse the Admiral that enabled Harm to return to JAG. As Mac had said earlier in the day, it was a work of pure genius.

"Besides Sir, I'm going to become a lawyer. If there is one thing I've learned from Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, it is to be prepared for any and all possibilities, know the answers before the questions are asked." smiled Jason.

"Boy! This boy is good." laughed Tom.

"Once again we've done good Mother. Another child has grown up and left the nest." smiled Harm as he gave Mac a quick kiss.

"So that means I'm still alive." grinned Jack.

"That's a question many of us have been asking around here for many years." laughed Harm along with everyone else.

"But the Packers have to win next week and hope and pray that the Vikings lose next week Sir. An unlikely scenario Sir considering the Vikings are playing the Cardinals, one of the worse teams in football this year." replied Jen.

"I have the faith little Sister. You don't survive flying as many years as I have if you don't have faith." responded Jack.

"Amen to that." chimed in Tom and Harm.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part three New Year's Eve Party _

Wednesday

31 Dec 2003

Officer's Club

Annapolis

The following week the Admiral decided that they should all meet at the Officer's Club. It was a great place to stage a party and a great place to gather people together with many things to do.

They had all arrived by 2000 hours and sat down to a nice meal. Everyone talked about the past week. They were all glad that work had been light for a change. It seemed that all the potential trouble makers were fighting in Iraq.

After an hour they were ready to discuss football. It was time to figure out who had made the playoffs and who hadn't.

"May I have your attention please." began Jason.

"Why Jason?" asked Harm in a teasing tone. "Are you going to announce your engagement to Jennifer?"

"What? No sir." replied Jason blushing.

"Why not Jason? Isn't she good enough for you?" teased Mac.

Meanwhile Jen didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to run away and hide somewhere. Why were they doing this to her and Jason? They were only lowly enlisted personnel. Surely there were better people to harass and annoy. Jason looked at her before nodding.

"We have decided to wait until after you and the Commander are married." answered Jason.

Everyone 'ooh' and 'ah' while it was Harm and Mac's turn to blush. They weren't use to getting it as good as they gave it.

"Looks like someone finally got you Harm." laughed Jack. After a few moment Jason tried to get back to the topic at hand.

"It's time to let everybody know which teams made the playoffs." declared Jason.

"Are you sure Jason, I thought it was time to do some funky dancing with all the honeys." grinned Harm.

"Right Harm, we all know that the Patriots and the Rams are going to meet in the Super Bowl with the Patriots once again dominating and destroying the Rams or should I say the little lambs." smiled Mac.

Harm looked at her with a look that said 'Yeah right, in your dreams marine.'

"There will be plenty of time for dancing Commander, you have been doing a pretty good job of that for years." bellowed AJ with a smirk. "Taking a little time out now to settle things will be good."

"Besides buddy you need to rest and let your food digest if you're going to try and stay up with your marine." laughed Jack.

"Don't you worry about me keeping up with Mac. Everyone here knows why they send the marines in first, it's the only way they aren't left behind when it's time to move on." laughed Harm.

"Alright everyone, the sooner we get finish here the sooner we can enjoy the rest of the evening dancing." ordered Jen.

"We'll begin with the AFC." began Jason.

"The New England Patriots and the Kansas City Chiefs earned the bye in the first week. They will face the winners of the game between Tennessee Titans and Baltimore Ravens, and the Indianapolis Colts and Denver Broncos."

"Hey! What happened to my Cincinnati Bengals?" wailed Bobbie.

"Didn't you watch the game or read the newspaper?" asked Tom in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding. I have too many other more important things to do with my free time." replied Bobbie.

"And it sure hasn't been spending time with me." mumbled Sturgis to Jack causing him to laugh.

"They lost Ma'am. They basically conceded the division title to the Ravens." answered Jen.

"Doesn't really matter anyway, neither the Bengals or the Ravens are going to beat the Titans. Neither team is good enough." smiled Mac.

"The Titans have the best Quarterback in the league, Steve McNair." gloated Sturgis.

"No they don't, the Colts have Peyton Manning, he the best." corrected AJ.

"Please! You're both wrong. It's not about Statistics, it's about winning. Tom Brady is the best, maybe the greatest ever. He's won fourteen games this year and twelve in a row. He won the Super Bowl the first year he was a starter. He also has the best winning percentage for a career." argued Mac.

"I have to agree with Mac on this one. Brady is almost unbeatable, especially once he gets a lead. The Patriots have won almost thirty straight games when they go into halftime with the lead.

They have won over twenty five straight games going into the fourth quarter with the lead. And finally he hasn't lost a game in overtime in his career. He's undefeated." added Harm in support. "Besides Mac thinks he the prettiest Quarterback."

Jack and Tom sat there shaking their heads. "He's whipped Sir. She's got him doing all the defense work." stated Jack.

"It's been that way since the beginning Jack. She's always had him under her thumb. You can't believe all the stories I've heard from the other CAGs in the fleet. Anytime Harm has wanted to fly or had been offered the opportunity to fly, he has to get permission from her first." laughed Tom.

"Has she ever say no to him?" asked Jack.

"Not that I'm aware of, though they have fought about it a couple of times." laughed Tom. "She's definitely not someone you want to get mad at you."

"So who made it in the NFC?" asked Jack with a smirk knowing his Packers lucked out as everything fell into place this weekend.

"The Philadelphia Eagles and Saint Louis Rams got the bye for the first week." began Jason.

"Of course!" said Harm. "They're the best. Repeat 2002, but with a different outcome."

"In your dreams Flyboy." responded Mac.

"Only all the time marine." retorted Harm to a chorus of oohs and ahs.

Everyone always enjoyed it when Harm and Mac bantered back and forth. They both thought quickly on their feet and were always very good. But this year was somehow very different. It was more personal, more seductive, more suggestive.

"The other teams are the Dallas Cowboys playing the Carolina Panthers, and the Green Bay Packers playing the Seattle Seahawks." added Jen after a long interruption.

"Ah, Petty Officer Coates, we expect to see you in your cheerleading outfit Saturday when the Cowboys play." shouted out Webb with a grin that was shared by every man in the room.

Jen was a very beautiful woman with long slender legs and a great physique. Only Mac was better. She was going to look real fine Saturday night.

"Yeah Jen, you're going to have to keep Jason distracted while his Cowboys lose." teased Gunny with his usual sly grin.

"Right Gunny, as the Colonel says 'only in your dreams grunt.'" replied Jen.

"Congratulations Jack, your Packers made it to the playoffs." Tom said to Jack. "They really lucked out considering that this wasn't one of their better years."

"It's not how good Sir, it only matters that you get in. We're going all the way starting with your Seahawks." smile Jack.

"No way Jack. Hasselback has finally become the Master. Favre is no longer the man. It won't even be close." argued Tom.

"Doesn't matter who wins, they both are going to lose to the Rams anyways. Just enjoy the rest of the week." smirked Harm.

"That's not quite true Sir. The winner will face the Eagles, a team that's destine to lose." replied Jason.

"Hey, that's my team." moaned Caitlin. "I know they aren't the best, but they'll find a way to win."

"The Packers will beat them by two touchdowns. No one can stop the green and gold." exclaimed Jack.

"I think everything is done here. You want to dance Mac?" asked Harm as he held out a hand to her."

"Yes please." smiled Mac as they both left to a chorus of oohs.

"Don't they make the cutest couple." sighed Harriet.

"Lieutenant, cute is not a description I think describes them." replied Tom.

"I think they are more handsome and gorgeous." interjected Meg.

"Will someone please gag me before I puke." whined Sturgis.

Everyone continue to watch Harm and Mac. Even all the men had to admit Harm and Mac did make a great looking couple. Before long they all were busy dancing away to all different kinds of music before settling to a slow dance.

"I have to admit AJ, they do make a great looking couple." sighed Tom. (no, they're not dancing together, so stop laughing so hard)

"That's something most of us here have known for a long time. We all have wondered when they would admit it to themselves and become a couple." replied AJ.

"Really! Harm told me the biggest problem they've had was all the interference from the people they work with. That they never left them alone." laughed Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part four two down, two to go_

Saturday

3 Jan 2004

Webb's Residence

The first game was about to start. All the men were there, but there seem to be a lack of individuals of the fairer sex. Webb wondered what was going on. He had set out such a wonderful spread that he knew the ladies would all like.

He had spent years cultivating his knowledge of what women wanted from beautiful clothes and jewelry to dining out in the finest restaurants. He thought he had considered everything they would have wanted.

"What's the matter Webb?" asked Harm grinning.

"Where's Mac, Caitlin, Meg, Bobbie, Carolyn, Harriet, and Jen?" asked Webb.

He had hoped to see Jen wearing her cheerleading outfit, she was a beautiful young woman.

"Mac told me they were all going to the Mall to do some shopping. It seems that the best sales are between the 26th of December and 6th of January." smirked Harm.

"She said they plan to be here tomorrow, but not tonight. For some unknown reason, known only to them, one day of football is more than enough for them especially when their teams aren't playing."

"I thought Jen Coates was rooting for the Cowboys." sighed Webb as he kept on picturing her in her cheerleading uniform.

"The Cowboys are Tiner's team. She really likes the Panthers. And keep your mind out of the gutter Clay. Besides she's much too young and too smart for you.

She has a very devious mind that can get any man to do anything she wants them to do. I'm sure if you mention the Cowboys Cheerleading uniform to her, you would be the one who ends up wearing it not her." laughed Harm.

"Hey! Are you guys going to get in here? The game is about to start!" yelled Jack.

"Coming Jack, keep your shirt on, there aren't any women here tonight for you to repulse." laughed Harm.

Meanwhile all the women were walking through all their favorite stores looking for sales. Harriet was always looking for specials on children's clothing. Aj was growing so fast. She was lucky if anything fit him after six months.

As for Mac, Caitlin, Meg, and Bobbie they were just enjoying the night out with the girls. All of them worked in male dominated worlds where there were few women to socialize with. For them this was a treat.

It was also nice that they didn't have to worry about jealousy from other women. They were all beautiful and intelligent women, more than capable of turning any man's head.

After a few hours of shopping they went into a nice restaurant and found a table that sat eight people. They chit chat through dinner about the different items that they had bought.

They were amazed that the only one to buy something for a man was Mac. They all shared a look around the table when Mac wasn't looking. Knowing Harriet as they all did, they figured a discussion about Harm and Mac would surely to come up tonight.

"So Meg, are you seeing anyone?" asked Kate. She had volunteered to get the subject of men going when Mac disappeared with Harriet to use the facilities. They all had at one time or another fantasized about Harm.

"No, not presently Kate. I was seeing a guy last year for about six months before he transferred out to Iraq to help out with the interrogation of Iraqi prisoners.

He was six foot six with sandy blond hair and plenty of muscles. I can still see him in my dreams." sighed Meg looking a little dreamily.

"I think I met the guy." smiled Mac. "Harm and I were over in Iraq this September. We were working with all the Jag's over there about the proper procedures with handling criminal complaints and dealing with captured terrorists." smiled Mac.

"What did he look like?" asked Harriet.

"Picture Jack's big brother without the childlike humor." smiled Mac.

"What about you Kate? There must be someone in your life." asked Meg.

"No one in particular. I keep running into too many arrogant flyboy who's smile is bigger than their IQ. They're all looking to score, but not anything serious." replied Kate. They were all like Harm when she first met him, young and immature.

"I know what you mean." agreed Mac. "I think it's because they're all afraid that they may get shot down. They don't want to leave behind a wife and a kid or two."

"Why do you say that?" asked Bobbie.

"It was one of Harm's greatest fears." sighed Mac as all the women at the table now understood.

"Harm grew up without his father. It was very hard for him and his mother for a long time."

"We all know Jen has been seeing Jason." chirped Harriet.

"Ma'am please. Jason is going to become an officer. We only go out to have a good time and talk about the Admiral." replied Jen.

"You talk about the Admiral?" asked Meg in disbelief.

"Yes Ma'am. I've taken over from Jason as the Admiral's yeoman. Jason worked with him for over seven years. He knows him pretty well. He taught me how to work him without him knowing it.

It's how I get the Admiral to do things he doesn't want to do like taking Commander Rabb back a couple of months ago." replied Jen with a sly smile.

"I have to agree, it was a work of art. She manipulated the Admiral into believing that it was his idea to drive out to Blacksburg to get Harm to return to JAG. The Admiral was in denial for a long time about how important Harm was to the smooth operations of Jag." answered Mac.

"I don't understand. How come Harm wasn't in the Navy anymore? He lives and dies Navy blue." asked Kate shaking her head.

"He was the only one who had the balls to go after Sarah when she was reported missing last year." answered Bobbie.

"The Admiral was protecting his own six. The new SecNav had put the Admiral's six on the carpet a few months earlier." continued Bobbie.

"Harm was forced to resigned his commission to rescued the Colonel after the Admiral refused to give him leave. He loves the Colonel." added Harriet.

"Harriet! That's not true and you know it. He would have done the same for any one of us, right Kate, Meg." argued Mac.

"That may be true Sarah, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you." replied Kate.

"I saw the way he looked at you the last time I was here in Washington. He was so much in love with you. And I saw the way you looked at him. Your eyes were always on him whenever he was in the room.

And you never deny that it was Harm you wanted to marry, not Mic." continued Kate as though she was giving her closing argument.

"How are you and Harm doing Mac? I heard that you two have been unseparatable since Thanksgiving." asked Meg.

"Huh?" responded Mac a bit surprise. She hadn't expected this line of questioning.

"Are you two dating?" asked Kate more bluntly.

"Harm has spent the last six weeks trying to get guardianship of a fifteen year girl." replied Mac trying to change the subject.

"What's her name?" asked Meg taking the bait.

"Mattie Grace Johnson." replied Mac.

"She's a real pistol. When the Admiral went to see Harm, she took no prisoners. She really threw him for a loop." continued Mac.

"I think Mattie is going to have a new Mom soon." giggled Harriet.

The other women joined in as Mac blushed.

"We are no where near that possibility." replied Mac. "We have quite a few issues to work out before we even think about any of that."

"But you are moving forward, right Ma'am?" asked Jen.

Back at Webb's house the men were having a great time. With no ladies present they could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted to be. They drank and ate for hours. Jason was a little depress as he watched his Cowboys lose to the Panthers.

"Don't feel so bad Tiner, the better team won. The Cowboys had a great season, they made the playoffs for the first time in years." gloated Webb as his team won.

"They would have won if Jen was here." moaned Jason.

"No, they wouldn't have Jason. It would have only given you a reason to go home at half time." smirked Gunny.

"What's the matter Bud? You look depress." asked Harm.

"I thought for sure the Ravens were going to win today. I probably won't be able to watch any more games with you guys now that they have been eliminated." moaned Bud.

"Hey Bud, they played well for a team that had no chance of winning." snickered Sturgis.

"No chance? They lost in overtime Sir!" argued Bud.

"I'm sure Harriet will let you join us Bud. After all it's all about family and friends being together." smiled Harm as he slapped Bud on his back.

"Good feast Webb, didn't think you had it in you." smirked the Admiral.

"He even brought out the good stuff." grinned Tom as he down another shot of hard liquor.

"Hey Harm, Webb can throw you a bachelor party when the time comes. No way I can match this." laugh Jack.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be appropriate, after all I'm the reason why they're together in the first place." moaned Webb.

He had hoped he had a chance with Mac this spring after their mission to Paraguay. He had wanted to be her hero. He went with her to rescue Gunny. He had shown her how much he loved her by taking all the torture.

He had hoped that Harm would screwed up again. But once again Harm had saved the day by rescuing her. He was the hero. Somehow he always got Mac.

"By the way good buddy, when are you and Mac getting married? I've been waiting for an invitation to your wedding now for four years now. I'm not as pretty as I use to be." grinned Jack.

"I'm sorry to inform Jack, but you were never pretty." smiled Harm.

"What are you talking about Jack? All they ever do is fight." interceded Sturgis.

"They only fight when you're around Sir. They usually get along pretty well most of the time." argued Bud.

"Yeah ... right!" huffed AJ. "They were fighting long before he came aboard."

"I don't know AJ. Most of the time I've seen them together they look at each other like two love struck teenagers. And he does behave better when she's around. Hell he only flies if she gives him permission to." smirked Tom.

Harm winced, all he could do was shake his head and wonder why they were talking about him and why they all were concerned with his relationship with Mac. Everything usually worked itself out when they were left alone.

They were moving forward in their relationship. Having Mattie in his life had brought Mac and him back together again. He wasn't going to let anyone else get between them ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part five Second day two more gone_

Sunday

4 Jan 2004

Webb's place

The next day everyone showed up at Webb's place early. They knew he was still drunk from the night before and would be suffering. Jack hope to get the women going. Women were great to be around except when you had a hangover.

Just about everyone was happy except for a couple of people who's teams had lost the night before. Bud was sullen because his Ravens lost. He didn't think Harriet would let him join in the festivities during the rest of the playoffs. Jason was bummed because Jen hadn't been there to console him as his Cowboys had their sixes kicked.

"Welcome ladies to my humble abode. You were greatly missed last night. The atmosphere here last night was less than ... I must say Ideal." greeted Webb.

"Come on Webb, you had a great time. It's not often you can be ... just one of the guys. I think you were drunk out of your gourd before the end of the first game." laughed Jack.

"It was the only way I could put up with all of you. In case you're not aware, I fancy myself a ladies man, meaning ... I prefer the company of beautiful women, not disgusting beer guzzling yahoos." sneered Webb as he looked over at the ladies with a smile.

"Yeah, right Webb, you a lady's man, what a laugh." laughed AJ along with everyone else in the room.

"So ladies, did you enjoy your girl's night out on the town?" asked Harm hoping to keep the peace.

"It was great!" exclaimed Bobbie.

"Yeah, it's not often any of us get to hang out with other women without someone getting really jealous." added Meg.

"We did a lot of shopping and talking." smiled Jen.

"What did you all talk about?" asked Harm curiously. They all laughed.

"We talked about the men in our lives or the lack there of." smirked Kate.

"But mostly we talked about you Sir." laughed Harriet.

"What!" exclaimed a shocked Harm as everyone laughed.

"Now there is a real ladies man Webb." laughed Tom.

Harm was blushing big time now. He thought his days as the most talked about man was long gone. He was pushing forty now. He was no longer young and beautiful. But then again Mac, his Sarah, was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

"Now why in the world would you all waste your time talking about me?" asked Harm.

"Come on Harm, look around you. You're still the man." teased Caitlin.

"Hey! What about me?" exclaimed Jack.

He always fancied himself a bigger ladies man than Harm. Harm may be better looking but he didn't know how to show a woman a good time. All the women laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, right Jack, why would we talk about you?" giggled Meg. Jack bowed his head as if he was sulking and headed to the kitchen for another beer.

"So why did you all talk about the Commander?" asked Jason. He didn't really understand why either.

"We were all wondering why he hasn't asked Mac to marry him yet. He did resign his commission to rescue her in Paraguay and tell her he loved her." volunteered Bobbie.

Harm and nearly every other man in the room spitted out what they were drinking. Never in the world did they ever think they would hear something like that come out of Bobbie's mouth.

"And what did the Colonel have to say?" grinned Tom. Everyone looked towards Mac with an eager look on their faces.

"What! Why are you all looking at me for? I think the Commander is more than capable of answering that question much better than I." answered Mac quickly.

Everyone turned to looked at Harm who was drinking a beer. "Well Rabb?" questioned AJ.

Not really wanting to talk about it at a party hosted by Webb with all their friends present, Harm quickly came up with a response that he hope would blow them away without really saying anything.

He didn't want to confirm or deny anything. "What makes you think I haven't already?" stated Harm.

He got the response he wanted as all the women gasped. But before anyone could say anything more he walked out of the room.

A few hours later the first game was winding down. It was the best game so far as the Packers won in overtime as Harris picked off a Hasselback pass and returned it for a touchdown.

"Damn!" exclaimed Tom. "What a game. I thought they had the game for sure. I guess I'll have to wait until next year."

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack. "I told you Sir. Favre is still the master. He's going to take us to the Super Bowl and beat the Patriots again like they did in 97."

"In your dreams Flyspook. No one is going to beat the team of Destiny, not the Titans, the Chiefs, the Colts, the Rams, the Packers, the Panthers, and not even the Eagles. The Patriots have beaten three of those teams already this year." argued Mac.

"It's hard to beat a team twice in the same season Mac." rebutted Sturgis.

"Is that so Sturgis? Should we asked the Dolphins, Eagles, and the Jets. They were beaten even more severely in the second game. Even the Bills wished they didn't play the Patriots again." sneered Mac.

Tom and AJ looked on with amusement as Mac took on Sturgis. "And here I thought it was only Admirals and Generals she was this way with." laughed Tom.

"No Tom, she's not. She's a marine. she takes no prisoners." smiled AJ.

"You can talk as much as you want Sturgis about the Titans winning. But here's the reality, the Patriots were missing six starters last time both teams played and they still won. Everyone is healthy now.

Where as the Titans two best players, McNair and George are hurting little puppy dogs. George won't get thirty yards. McNair is going to be sacked five times and throw at least three interceptions.

Hell I don't think they are going to be able to score a point. The Patriots have shutout three of the last four teams that they have played at home in Foxboro. They will shut out the Titans." sneered Mac.

The second game of the day was a nightmare for Gunny's Broncos. The Colts scored early and often. The Broncos couldn't keep up and were left in the dust. What was surprising was an observation from Harriet.

"Hey, did anyone notice this game was between two teams named after horses. How interesting is that?" smiled Harriet who proud of herself for that unique observation.

"Interesting point Lieutenant, I know I wasn't aware of it, but then again all I cared about was my Colts winning." smirked AJ.

"Well done Sir." offered Gunny.

"Thank you Gunny. It's nice to have the best player in football on your team." replied the Admiral.

They partied for another couple of hours before everyone began leaving for home. "Great job Webb, you did yourself proud hosting this weekend." bellowed a drunk AJ.

"Maybe I should let you arrange my reception. I'm still dreading what Meredith will come up with."

"My pleasure AJ, goodnight." replied Webb. He shuddered as he got a wisp of the Admiral's breath.

"Are you sure I can't stay here with you Webb." slurred Jack.

"You're coming home with me Commander." ordered Tom.

"What about Kate and Meg?" asked Jack hoping to get lucky.

"They're on their own Commander. They're not interested in undercover operations." smiled Tom.

"There goes the love birds, bye Harm, Sarah." shouted Caitlin with glee.

"Don't do anything with that sailor that we wouldn't do Sarah." giggled Meg.

Mac blushed and hid her head in Harm's chest. "Goodnight ladies." replied Harm as he and Mac left.

"I wonder whose apartment they're going to, his or hers." smiled Harriet.

"Probably hers, she has some new outfits to show Harm." smiled Caitlin.

"Oh! That's right!" replied Bobbie.

"Yeah, Victoria would be proud of her choices." giggled Meg.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part six Destiny's team gets started _

1500 hours

Saturday 10 Jan 2004

VFW Post 2246

Gunny, Jason, and Jen rented out a room at the local VFW Hall. None of them had a place large enough to entertain everyone. Also with the cost of the food, booze, and the time to prepare would have been too much for them. This was a reasonably inexpensive way to go.

The room they rented had a large fifty seven inch plasma screen television, a well stocked bar, and a large serving table designed to cater a buffet. Tom Boone and Jack Keeter gave them a couple hundred dollars each to help defray the cost of the food and booze.

The both enjoyed their liquor when in the company of good people. They felt it was only fair since they weren't going to host one of the football parties themselves. And they didn't think anyone should have to shoulder the cost for what they drank.

Caitlin and Meg also offer the gallant NCO's a hundred dollars apiece. Jason and Gunny didn't want to accept their money, but Caitlin convinced them that it was only fair since they weren't scheduled to host any of the parties.

They were going to attend all the parties and wanted to help out someone. They could see that none of the parties thus far had been cheap to host when the men got to drinking. They thought Jason and Gunny would appreciate the assistance.

"Here's some money Gunny." Kate gave to Gunny.

"It's not really necessary Ma'am." replied Gunny.

"Nonsense Gunny. We were raised better. There are no free rides in the military. You either do the work or you pay someone else to do it. Since you, Jason, and Jen have volunteered to do the work, it's only fair that Kate and I help pay." corrected Meg.

"We're not going to take no for an answer Gunny." smiled Kate.

"Thank you Ma'am." smiled Gunny.

Everyone had arrived by fifteen hundred hours. They feasted on a spread of cold cuts, grilled chicken thighs, buffalo wings, stuffed potato skins, ravioli, salad and other assorted treats. Time for the first game was arriving quickly.

Harm thought it was time to get on Webb's case. He knew his Rams were the better football team. He really was going to enjoy watching Webb's face as his team slowly succumbs to the overpowering strength of his Rams.

He still was annoyed with Webb since last spring when he had to dragged Webb's pitiful scrawny butt out of Paraguay. Webb had caused a division between him and Mac that had lasted much too long.

Fortunately with the help of having Mattie in their lives, they had found their way back to each other. Their relationship was better than it ever had been in the past.

"So Webb, are you ready to lose today?" snickered Harm.

"I got a hundred that says your Rams will lose today." replied Webb quickly. If there was something he wasn't going to let happen, especially in front of Sarah, was to let Harm intimidate him.

"You're on Webb. The Rams and the Patriots are going to the Super Bowl once again. We need to take revenge on them for beating us two years ago." smiled Harm.

"No way buddy! The Packers are going to the Super Bowl this year. Favre is hot. He'll beat the Eagles and then the Rams next week. We want a repeat of the Packers/Patriots of 97. Go Packers!" yelled Jack.

"In your dreams Flyboys. Neither one of you are going to beat the Patriots. Just like the quick victory in Iraq was our Destiny. Winning another Super Bowl is the Patriots destiny. The Patriots are Destiny's team." smiled Mac with a seductive smile reserved only for Harm.

The Admiral laughed at the way everyone was teasing each other. It had been a long time since his crew and friends were together. It had been even longer since everyone had really enjoyed themselves.

"I would like to take this time before the game begins to thank Gunny, Tiner, and Coates for this nice spread. It shows that you don't have to put on a fancy show to have a good time and good food to enjoy." stated AJ first looking at his senior enlisted personnel and then at Webb.

"Let's say thanks to the three of them." ordered AJ.

Everyone gave them a round of applauds. Gunny, Jason, and Jen thanked everyone. "Thank you. You all have been so nice to us in the past. This was an opportunity for us to show you our appreciation. It also was a way to show you how to put a spread on with a shoestring budget." smiled Jen along with Jason and Gunny.

"Considering that all of your teams have already lost and are out of the playoffs, it's shows great character that you still wanted to host this party." smiled Mac.

"Like Jen said Ma'am, it was only right. You all have done so much for us, it was the least we could do." replied Gunny.

2010 hours

VFW Post 2246

The Rams/Panthers game went into overtime. They were nearing the end of the first overtime period. Both teams had missed a field goal attempt earlier in the period.

Harm was still steaming that the Rams elected to go for a field goal to tie the game at the end of regulation instead of going for the game winning touchdown.

"What's the matter Harm? Are you still upset?" asked Mac.

"Yeah!" replied Harm rubbing his chin. I just don't understand how they could let the clock run down and go for a field goal. They have been the most exciting team in football to watch over the last four or five years. How could they not try to get a touch down?" moaned Harm.

"They're like you Rabb. They look flashy like you do with the women, but they are afraid to take chances when they have any competition. They are afraid to lose so they don't even tried." sneered Webb.

He had been waiting for such an opening since Mac told him all they could ever be was friends. That she like him as a close and valued friend, but not as a potential lover. Harm was the only man she could ever love.

"What would you know about loving a woman Webb. You've never been in a real relationship in your life. Anyone worth loving wouldn't want you or would leave you after finding out what you do." rebutted Harm.

But before Webb could argue back Mac who had grabbed the television remote at twenty hundred hours switched the channel from the FOX station to the CBS station.

"Hey! What's going on?" yelled several of the men. "The game is not over!"

"The Patriots game is on now. I put up with two incompetent teams playing football the last three hours and forty four minutes. It's time to watch the best team in all football, Destiny's Team, the Patriots!" explained Mac as she raised her hand above her head as a salute.

"But Mac, we need to see the end of the game." whined Harm.

"And I need to see the Patriots receive the kickoff. I'll switch back over during the commercials. I'm sure you won't miss anything." replied Mac with a smile.

The men all groaned. There was nothing worse than watching the entire football game only to miss the end. Three minutes later when Mac switch back to the other game it was over.

"What the hell happen!" shouted AJ.

A moment later they saw the replay. One of the receivers after catching a short pass over the middle broke through the defense and scored a touchdown. Harm's head sagged to his hands as he rubbed his eyes in disappointment.

Webb jumped for joy yelling "Yes! Yes! Go Panthers!"

Jack turned to Tom and whispered "Maybe Webb is the one we need to see in a cheerleader's uniform."

"I don't know about that. He doesn't do anything for me." replied Tom.

"True, but it would be funny to see." added Jack.

Mac switched back to the Patriots' game. She then turned to Harm and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Harm. I was looking forward to a rematch between your Rams and the Patriots." sighed Mac.

"It's okay Mac. Now we can be on the same side for the rest of the playoffs." replied Harm as he gave her a quick kiss.

2135 hours

VFW Post 2246

Eighty minutes later the second game reached halftime. The Patriots, Destiny's team, was ahead fourteen to seven. Mac could see that Harm was tired and ready to leave. Even though she liked the idea of staying to the end, she knew it was time to go.

"You ready to go Flyboy?" asked Mac.

"I am a little tired. I didn't realize it was so much work taking care of a teenager." replied Harm.

"Is that it or are you deflated because your Rams lost?" asked Mac.

"Maybe a little of both Mac. We don't have to leave. We can stay until the end." answered Harm.

"It's okay Harm. The Patriots don't lose when they go into half time with the lead." smiled Mac.

They got up too say their goodbyes. "Goodnight everyone Harm and I are leaving." Mac addressed the group.

"Where are you going Mac? The game is only half over." asked Sturgis.

"For all tend and purposes it is Sturgis. The Patriots are ahead at halftime. They have won almost thirty straight games when they have a half time lead." explained Mac.

"Besides Harm is exhausted, it's time to get him to bed." smiled Mac.

That comment woke up the peanut gallery. They all wonder if it meant that Harm and Mac were sleeping together.

"What's the matter old buddy? You getting old?" smirked Jack.

"Must be from burning the candle at both ends." laughed Tom.

"Yeah it seems that he has a few women in his life these days." grinned Caitlin.

"What's this?" asked Bobbie.

"He was granted guardianship to a young woman name Mattie Grace Johnson." chirped Harriet.

"He arranged for her to stay in a apartment with Jen Coates in his building." added Bud.

"And I'm sure that you have noticed that he has been very cozy with Mac the last few weeks." grinned Caitlin.

"Well I'm so happy that my private life makes for such great entertainment with the lowly masses. You try dealing with a fifteen old girl. It's not easy. It's not as if I was able to ease into it gradually." moaned Harm.

"He has a point there. The first time I met her she dressed me down and put me in my place." laughed AJ. Everyone laughed too.

"Let's go Flyboy. I'm sure the rest of the children can get along and play nicely while you're gone." ordered Mac.

"Isn't that so sweet." teased Jack.

"Our little boy is all grown up AJ. Is that the Chapel bells I hear ringing?" laughed Tom as he held his hand to his ear.

"I wouldn't be surprise. It sure as hell taken them long enough." added AJ.

"Ignore them Harm. They're just a bunch of lonely old grumpy men." soothed Mac as she led Harm out the door.

Later that night at Harm's apartment Mac and Harm watched Adam Vinatieri kicked a forty six yard field goal in 5 degree weather. Once again Tom Brady had led the Patriots down the field and Adam Vinatieri kicked the game winning field goal.

Sturgis was left shaking his head. For the second time this season, his Titans had failed to beat the Patriots. He felt sure that McNair would come through. But once again the Brady/Vinatieri combination had proven that they were the best in football.

Including pre-season the Patriot's record had now reached nineteen wins and only two losses. Thirteen straight wins. Would this team ever lose again?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part seven More heartache_

1250 Hours

Sunday 11 Jan

Bobbie's Apartment

Everyone had gathered for the second day of playoff games for that weekend. Most of them were very excited to be together for the playoffs. Bud was particularly happy. Harriet had told him it was okay to attend the football parties.

Caitlin and Meg were particularly excited because their teams were the top seeds playing that day. They both were at home. Meg's Chiefs were one of the most exciting teams in football.

They had been undefeated through the first nine games of the year relying on their ability to score a lot of points. However their defense was suspected. The experts in the east questioned how good were they really, who had they beaten?

Caitlin's Eagles were the opposite. They relied mainly on their defense and hope McNabb would come up with the big plays when they needed him to. They had started the season slowly, but had finished very strong.

At one point they had won nine games in a row. But the experts also questioned how good the Eagles really were. Who had they really beaten during the season? They were suspected as being less than advertised.

Jack was pumped that the Packers were playing. He felt his team was playing their best football of the season. They had one of the best quarterbacks in the game and a defense they knew that could stop McNabb.

AJ was calmly excited. This was the year for his Colts. He could just feel it. They had been one of the best teams in the AFC for the last five years now. Manning was the best and he had finally matured. He was ready to lead them to the Super Bowl.

Harriet and Bud were just relieved to be away from little Aj and Jimmy for a day. Both of them were a handful particularly this time of year. They were rooting for the Colts, the Admiral's team. They felt they needed to support the Admiral. (it's called brown nosing everywhere else)

Sturgis was there to support Jack, his academy buddy, and the Packers. Bobbie was there to socialize with the ladies. It was nice to be with people who just wanted her to be with them and weren't expecting anything in return from her. It was a nice change of pace.

Harm decided to go with the Packers. They were Jack's team and Jack was his buddy. Mac decide to root for the Chiefs, not because of any friendship or desire to see them win, but because the Patriots had already beaten the Colts earlier in the season. She felt it would be nice to see the Patriots beat a different team next week.

Webb wanted the Packers to win. He figured that the Panthers had a better chance of reaching the Super Bowl if they were playing at home against the Packers than going to Philadelphia.

Also the thought of taking a trip to South Carolina to see the football game was enticing, surely it was better than going to stinky and frigid Philadelphia.

The first game up for the day was the Colts and Chiefs, two high powered scoring teams who thought defense was keeping the other team off the field. Game time temperatures were in the low fifties.

"Hey! It's colder here in Washington than Kansas City. Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" questioned Harriet.

"Not really. It can be pretty mild through the middle of January. The real cold weather comes in February and early March." replied Meg.

The game lived up to expectations of a great offensive football. The Colts scored every time they had the ball except for right before the end of the first half. For the second game in a row their punter didn't punt the ball as the Colts ran up thirty eight points.

The Chiefs weren't bad themselves as they didn't punt the ball either, but unfortunately two plays killed them. Priest Holmes after a fifty yard run, fumbled the ball away at the Colts twenty.

The second bad play was an offensive pass interference call on their tight end. It cost them a touch down and eventually the game as the Chiefs came up short with only thirty one points.

Meg was truly disappointed. She thought this was the year they were going to the Super Bowl. They had been the best team in football until the end of the season. Damm she thought. Kate could have bragging rights if her Eagles won.

AJ and all the men had been excited. It had to be one of the best football game they had ever seen. Neither team made many mistakes. In fact the Colts didn't have a penalty and didn't punt the ball.

The Chiefs had only the one fumble and the pass interference call. The best team definitely won that day. To them the playoffs were usually heavily hype and failed to live up to expectations,

but this year was different. Every game had been very exciting and usually came down to the end. What more could anyone want? Everyone mingled around and gathered something to eat while they waited for the second game to begin.

It was suppose to be a close competitive game with a slight edge to the Eagles since they were playing at home. They had also beaten the Packers earlier in the season as the Packers failed to hold onto the lead at the end of the game.

"Go Packers!" yelled a half drunk Jack. He had been bouncing up the walls since the end of the first game.

Caitlin on the other hand just sat back with Meg and Mac. She felt that the game wouldn't get interesting until the second half. The football games were what brought everyone here today, but it wasn't the only thing one had to do.

The excitement continued for Jack as the Packers took the early lead and built on it. They were cruising and appeared to have everything under control as the game began to wind down.

Unfortunately, like the earlier game that year, the Eagles scored a late touchdown to close the gap. When the Packers couldn't run out the clock, McNabb and company quickly moved the ball down the field and kicked a game tying field goal.

"Damm!" shouted Jack. "Why didn't they go for the first down. They only had a yard." moaned Jack.

"You know the old saying Jack, 'when you play not to lose, you never win'" replied Harm as he thought about what he had just said. He realized that was the story of his life and his relationship with Mac.

He had always been afraid to lose Mac's friendship so he never fought to have her love. And because of that lack of effort, he had almost lost her twice, once to Brumby and then to Webb.

Ten minutes later the game was over as Favre threw a interception and the Eagles later scored. The Eagles and McNabb had once again had escaped defeat and had gone on to victory.

Even though they were the number one seed in the NFC, they weren't playing like it. It seemed like it was only a matter of time before they would lose.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part eight The Battle for Supremacy_

1200 hours

18 Jan 2004

Harm's Apartment

Harm had been in a bit of a funk all week. It was bad enough that the Rams had lost, but why did they have to lose to Webb's Panthers. Webb was beginning to get too big for his britches.

Fortunately this weekend there should be enough people milling around the apartment to isolate Webb away from him. Webb actually got along okay with Gunny, Jason, and Bud.

Mac had tied to cheer him up all week. For which he was thankful. He and Mac were finally back on track where they were last year before the whole Loren Singer fiasco struck.

It had been his New Year Resolution, put Mac's needs ahead and above all else. Well maybe along side Mattie's, but he didn't know how long he would be her guardian. All he knew was he wanted Mac to be the center of his universe.

"Hey! Are you alright Sailor?" asked Mac as she walked into the room. It wouldn't be long before their guests would be arriving.

"Yeah Mac, I am. I've just been bum that the Rams lost to Webb's Panthers. I hate losing to him." replied Harm.

"It was only a game Harm. It doesn't matter." answered Mac trying to reassure him.

"You're right. As long as I have you in my life, nothing else matters." smiled Harm before giving her a kiss.

1320 hours

A short while later their guests began to arrive. The Roberts were the first to arrive as usual. Harriet, ever the helpful friend, wanted to be there to help Mac with any last minute preparations among other things.

Jason, Jen, and Gunny arrived immediately after the Roberts. They didn't want to be late. They wanted to make sure they got something to eat along with a good seat to watch the game. They were busy yammering away about who was going to win which game.

Jason was going with the Colts, the Admiral's team and the Eagles. There was no way he could go with the Panthers, they were Webb's team. The Admiral didn't like Webb. Gunny, ever the antagonist, chose the Patriots and Panthers.

Jen really didn't care. She was there to socialized with the other ladies. She loved them all because they accepted her without passing judgment on any of her past misadventures.

1400 hours

Meg, Caitlin, Jack, Sturgis, and Bobbie arrived. The last few weeks had been wonderful for them. They had gotten reacquainted with old friends and met new ones. They had all agreed that they needed to make this a yearly thing.

Meg, Caitlin, and Jack all decided to go with the Patriots as their team the rest of the way. Meg and Caitlin had seen Tom Brady in an interview and had fallen deeply in love with him. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was even better looking than Harm.

Jack liked the idea that the Patriots represented the heroism of the men still fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan in an effort to make the world a better place for all to live.

All three decided to go with the Eagles, since they were Caitlin's team. They weren't pretty, but they usually found a way to win. They also didn't want Webb to progress any further in the playoffs.

Sturgis and Bobbie decided to go with the Colts and the Eagles. Sturgis still felt that the Patriots weren't that good and should lose. They both like the Eagles because of McNabb. They love him and believed in solidarity of a brother.

It wasn't often a man of color had the opportunity to shine in the lead role in football. They believed that this was McNabb's year. Third time was the charm in the championship game.

1420 hours

AJ and Tom arrived. They didn't want to be too early. AJ felt that Harm still held some resentment towards him from last spring. Not that he really blamed him, but it was something he had to do.

Rabb had threaten to resigned too many times in the past when he didn't get his way. He had to be taught a lesson. There had been an uneasy truce since Harm had come back, but he hadn't really seen any signs of thawing.

It bugged AJ because he really like Rabb, but sometimes you had gain control of a situation before it threatened to run amuck. He had to maintain control or no one would do as he said.

AJ was of course going with his Colts. They were his team. They had played two perfect games offensively. If they continued playing well and played a little better defense, they should be going to the Super Bowl.

He felt pretty good about their chances. In the other game he was going with the Eagles because there was no way he was rooting for Webb's team.

Tom on the other hand was going with the Patriots and Panthers. He felt that they were both the better teams. He particularly liked the Patriots. They seem to him to be the best balance team on both sides of the ball.

Even though they did not have as many name players as the Colts, there had to be a reason why they won more games than anyone else and kept on winning. To Tom it was because they were truly the best.

1459 hours

With a minute to go before kickoff Webb finally showed up. It was his way of letting everyone else know he was more important than they were, that he had more responsibilities.

But everyone knew differently. They all knew him to be a momma's boy. They all figured he had to cow tow to his mother before getting permission to join them.

Harm and Mac were sitting together on the couch as the ball was kicked to the Patriots. Like many games in the pass Tom Brady led a precision attack down the field for a score eating up a huge chunk of the clock.

Mac jumped up and quickly high five everyone except AJ and Webb. AJ was the enemy. As for Webb she whacked him in the back of the head when he wasn't looking.

After the Colts received the kickoff, they marched down the field. It was slow and difficult. Finally they were inside the ten yard line. Manning struggled to find an open receiver. When he tried to throw the ball he made a horrendous throw. Harris intercepted the football in the end zone.

Over the next fifteen minutes of the game the Patriots scored two field goals and intercept another pass. Shortly before half time another Colts drive down the field stalled.

Henry went back to punt the football for the first time in the playoffs. They snapped the ball. Oh no! The football sails over his head! Henry chased after the football for another fifteen yards before he kicked it through the end zone. The room goes wild as Henry still hasn't punted the football in the playoffs.

At half time the score is the Patriots 15, Colts 0. Mac was bouncing around the loft. The Patriots have totally dominated the Colts, a team many sport writers were wondering before the game, how was anyone going to stop Manning and the Colts. Well the Patriots had once again shown the world how it was done and why they were the best team in football.

"It's time to celebrate everyone, the game is over! The Patriots are going to the Super Bowl!" screamed Mac.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Colonel. It's only half time. There's still two quarters to go." argued AJ.

"That maybe so Sir, but the Patriots haven't lost with a half time lead in almost thirty straight times. Considering that the Patriots usually play better in the second half than they do in the first half, I see no chance of the Colts winning. The Fat lady is singing people!" crowed Mac. She liked seeing the look of defeat on the Admiral's face.

During halftime everyone took the opportunity to refill their drinks and check out the food that Harm and Mac had provided. They were amazed at what they saw. It wasn't some catered affair, but an honest to goodness high quality meal. Everyone began to chow down with great satisfaction.

During the second half the Colts put up a better effort closing the gap to 21 to 7. But Manning continued to struggle. He was intercepted two more times.

The Patriots were doing what you had to do against high scoring teams, they were keeping the opportunities of the Colts to have the ball to a minimum. Through three periods they had had the ball only six times.

In the fourth quarter the Colts managed to score with two minutes to go. There were rumbling throughout the room as many thought the Patriots might blow it. But Mac was undeterred. She knew the Patriots were going to win.

"Hey! What's with all the grumbling? The Patriots are only allowing the score to be close. They don't like embarrassing the other team." exclaimed Mac.

"Right Colonel, you keep thinking that. There's no saving you now." replied AJ as his smugness returned.

Unfortunately for the Colts and AJ, the Patriots recovered the onside kick. They marched the ball down the field. There was a moment of anxiety for the group as they saw Brady run a naked bootleg and fumble the ball.

There was a huge groan and one "YEAH!" by AJ. But his elation was short lived.

"He was down Admiral!" cried out Mac.

"No way Colonel! The Colts still have a chance!" replied the Admiral.

"Do you have your glasses on Sir? You know you can't see without your glasses." teased Mac while everyone laughed.

"I don't need glasses to see that Brady fumbled the ball!" bellowed AJ.

Over the next five minutes they watched the replay over and over again. Each time everyone saw Brady's knee clearly on the ground.

"Yes!" shouted Mac. "Game's over. Let's kick the field goal and go home!" she yelled.

The Admiral tried to argued differently, but soon the ruling on the field gave the ball back to the Patriots. Final score Patriots 24, Colts 14. There were a lot of happy people jumping around the room.

Many of those who had originally supported the Colts and the Admiral had switched over to the Patriots after they had watched the total domination of the Colts by the Patriots, Destiny's team.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part nine Second game_

1900 hours

Harm's apartment

The room had been filled with excitement as the Patriots closed down the Colts. The Patriots had put intense pressure on Payton, why can't I beat these guys, Manning. Manning was on the run all day but couldn't do much. He was intercepted four times, three times by Ty Law.

"We're going to the Super Bowl! We're going to the Super Bowl, the second time in three years and third time in eight years!" cried out Mac as she high-five everyone as she danced around the room.

When she came to Webb, she stopped and turned around and walked back towards the Admiral.

"I told you Sir, Tom Brady is the BEST quarterback in the NFL. He beat the two supposedly co MVP's in back to back weeks. There's nobody who can beat Tom Terrific and the New England Patriots." cheered Mac.

"Well done Mac. You certainly know your football. Brady does seem to have a knack of finding a way to win games and more importantly when he has a lead, he knows how to finish the game." conceded AJ.

"And you're right Sarah, he is gorgeous. I could just eat him." smiled Caitlin.

"And he is as tall as Harm." agreed Meg.

"Just like Harm use to be when he was a young pup." laughed Jack joining in.

Everybody took advantage of break between games to wind down a little and get something to eat. They still couldn't believe how good the food was. It was fantastic.

"Where did you get all this great food from Sarah? It's delicious." asked Caitlin.

"Harm cooked most of it. Mattie and Jen help out too." replied Mac.

"Don't forget yourself Ninja girl, you help out a lot too. You also coordinated everything." added Harm.

Ninja girl? Coordinated everything? What's going on here thought Caitlin, Meg, and Harriet? Harm has pet names for Mac? Are they in a relationship now?

"What's that Harm?" asked Jack. He was curious too.

Harm was confused as to what Jack wanted.

"The little people want to know why you call Mac, Ninja girl." continued Jack smiling.

"She's the kickboxing champ in the Marines in the under one hundred and fifty pound class." answered Harm with a smile.

"You know Jack, a Marine hickey, a slap to the face and a knee to the groin." smiled Harm as everyone laughed. They all were sure Jack had experience the Marine hickey more than a few times.

"Caitlin is right, this food is really good, much better than what we had Mr. Webb's place." agreed Meg.

"You can't beat quality and care." added Bobbie.

"And love." giggled Harriet as everyone laughed along with her and causing Mac to blush.

It wasn't long before the second game was ready to start. For the first time today Webb began crowing about his overachievers. He went on and on about how McNabb and the Eagles would once again choked in the biggest game of the year.

Put a little pressure on McNabb and he would fold like a paper doll. Besides as Mac had told everyone earlier during the playoffs, the Patriots had already beaten the Eagles this year. They were in need of some fresh blood to play in the Super Bowl.

The second game developed into a defensive struggle. The Panthers scored a touchdown in the first half of a low scoring affair. They had knocked McNabb down many times eventually sacking him five times and intercepting him four times.

The Eagles did managed to put a field goal on the board, but that was end of their scoring. The Panthers eventually put up another touch down before the end. For the third straight year the Eagles had failed to win the conference championship.

Once again they had failed to advance to the Super Bowl. Even though she was disappointed Caitlin wasn't sad. She wasn't emotionally involved with the Eagles like Mac was with the Patriots and Harm with his Rams.

"Boy, that was great game!" declared Webb to anyone willing to listen.

"Yeah, if you were looking for something to put you to sleep." replied the Admiral.

He like big plays, runs or pass. He liked a lot of scoring. Maybe that's why he liked the Colts so much. They didn't always win, but they always put on a good show. That's one of the reasons he and Rabb got along so well at this time of year. They both loved watching good high scoring football games.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for the great food and company, I would have left a long time ago." laughed Jack.

"Ha, ha, ha." laughed Tom. "No you wouldn't have Jack, not as long as there's still beer to be drunk and women to be woo."

"True, but I'm really only a social drinker. I don't like drinking alone. We got a good group of people here." replied Jack.

"Hard to believe with so many lawyers around." laughed Tom along with everyone else.

Harm called Jason, Gunny, and Jack into the kitchen. He had a plan he wanted to discuss with them. He knew they all were disgusted with Webb and his antics as much as he was. It was bad enough to lose to him, but he wasn't content until he rubbed it in.

"What's up Harm? What do you want to talk to us about?" asked Jack.

"I want to mess with Webb's head and maybe his body. I want to embarrass him. You know, put him in his place." replied Harm.

"What can we do Sir?" asked Gunny.

"The Super Bowl is in two weeks. Jason, do you think you can get a Cowboy Cheerleader's uniform large enough to fit him and get it here on time?" asked Harm.

"Yes Sir. There's a large supply of them right now because the Cowboys lost too early in the playoffs. I can have it here before the end of the week." smiled Jason as he began to realize where this conversation was going.

"What can I do Sir?" asked Gunny. He liked a challenge.

"I need you to do two things Gunny. I need you to get something that will knock him out for a couple of hours. We're going to need some time to get him ready for his grand entrance.

But more important I will need you to get him to the Admiral's house a few hours before kickoff. It will be easier if all we have to do is wake him up when it's time. We don't want him to realize he's dress as a cheerleader until everyone can see him perform.

We need him to be unconscious when we transform him from Clayton the spook to Clara belle the cheerleader." smirked Harm.

"Outstanding Sir." grinned Gunny.

"I think that can be arrange Sir. Mr. Webb still has some medicine left over from his ordeal in Paraguay. I can stop over to his place early and get something from his medicine war chest." smiled Gunny.

"What about me Harm?" whined Jack.

"Jack ole buddy, your job will be to get him drinking once he gets to the party. The sooner he passes out, the sooner the ultimate makeover can begin." grinned Harm.

"Jason, can you go into the other room and get the Admiral." asked Harm as Gunny and Jack went back to join the party.

"Which one Sir?" asked Jason a bit confused. There were two of them in the other room. Harm gave him a look.

"You know which one Tiner." replied Harm.

Jason left to get the Admiral. 'For a smart kid, he forgets to think sometimes' thought Harm. The Admiral walked into the kitchen.

"What's up Commander? Tiner said you needed to see me." asked AJ.

"I've come up with a plan to fix Webb's six and his pretentious and arrogant attitude. I'm going to need your assistance Sir." answered Harm.

"Sure Harm, just tell me what I can do. Webb has been more overbearing than usual the last few weeks." grinned AJ.

They talked for awhile before rejoining the party. Harm put some music on. He asked Mac to dance as everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part ten Getting Ready_

1400 hours

Webb's Condo

Two weeks later it was time to put Harm's plan into action. Gunny arrived at Webb's condo to take him to the Admiral's house. Webb was still suffering from the aftereffects of being tortured last spring.

His motor skills were still a little shaky. He could manage to drive when sober, but after he had been drinking for a few hours he was lucky if he could put the key into the ignition.

Gunny knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Webb opened the door. "What are you doing here Victor?" asked a surprised Webb.

"I've come to take you to the Admiral's house. I thought it would be nice if Fredrick, the butler, could have the rest of the day off and not worry about you. It's a little too cold outside for him to sit in the car for six hours." replied Gunny.

"Why are you here so early? The game doesn't start until after 1830 hours." asked a puzzled Webb.

"The Admiral thought it might be nice if you arrive early for once and socialize with the rest of us." smiled Gunny.

"Yeah, right. He's been giving me the cold shoulder for the last six months since I got out of the hospital." argued an indignant Webb.

"It's a new year Sir. Everyone at Jag is happy. The Commander and the Colonel appear to be together and happy. It's time to start over." replied Gunny.

"Yeah right, just what I need to see, Rabb and Sarah making out on the couch. Let me get my coat Victor." sighed Webb. For some reason he and Victor had become good friend after Victor worked together in Afghanistan.

"Do you mind Sir if I use your facilities? And do you have anything for a headache?" asked Gunny.

"Yeah, upstairs to the right is where I keep my pain killers." replied Webb not aware of what was to come.

1430 hours

AJ's house

Meanwhile Harm, Mac, Jack, and Jason had arrived at the Admiral's house. They were all grinning when they met on the front porch.

"Do you have it Jason?" asked Harm.

"Yes Sir!" smile Jason. "It's a size twelve. It should fit him fine Sir."

"Can I see it?" asked Jack with great anticipation.

"It won't fit you Jack. Besides who would want to see you in a cheerleaders outfit. Come on lets go inside, it's too cold to be standing out here." grinned Harm.

Before they could knock on the door the Admiral open the door and ordered "I thought I heard someone out here. Lets go, get in here."

They all went inside and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Do you have everything?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, Jason has the uniform. Mac has the makeup and a few accessories." grinned Harm.

"I also have these padded falsies Sir." began Mac.

"What?" asked AJ, more than a little confuse. Jason smiled. He had an idea what Mac was talking about. Jen had told him about them. She liked to wear them in the summer.

It gave her the look of wearing a bra when she was wearing low cut summer dress. It lifted and pulled together her lovely ... hymm I better not go there he thought.

"Something to make him look and feel more like a real woman Sir." smiled Mac.

Harm wasn't sure what Mac was talking about, but he like the idea of Webb looking liked a woman in front of all their friends.

"Why don't you put all that stuff in the guest bedroom and come into the kitchen for some appetizers." sighed AJ.

"Where's Meredith Sir?" asked Mac looking around.

"She doesn't like football, loud obnoxious banter, and drinking orgies." replied AJ with a smile.

"Did she help you prepare any of the appetizers Sir?" asked Harm warily.

Meredith wasn't exactly a good cook. She wasn't actually good at anything she did.

"Yes Commander she did, but fortunately for us she left early enough so I was able to bag it all and throw it out in the trash. The caterer arrived shortly after she left to replenish the stuff I threw out." sighed AJ in relief.

1500 hours

AJ's house

A half hour later Gunny arrived at the Admiral's house with Webb. Webb was moaning about getting there so early. He had other things to do rather than watching Harm and Mac cuddling and cooing together.

"AJ, why do I need to be here so early? The football game doesn't start for another three and a half hours." moaned Webb.

"It's been a long time since we talk Webb. Besides all your friends are here, you might as well enjoy yourself for a change." smiled AJ.

Jack came out of the kitchen with a double shot of Jack Daniels for Webb, Tom, AJ, Harm, and himself. He had an ice tea for Mac.

"A toast, to good friends and many happy days." toasted Jack.

After an hour of drinking Gunny had slipped a couple of knock out pills into Webb's drink. He was out like a light within fifteen minutes.

"How long will he be out Gunny?" asked Mac.

"Two or three hours Ma'am." replied Gunny.

"That should give us plenty of time to get him ready." smiled Harm. "Let's take him to the other room and do our magic."

Harm, Mac, Jason, and Gunny took Webb to the other room. Jason and Gunny quickly stripped him of all his clothes. Mac handed Gunny a pair of flesh color panty hose.

"Here Gunny, put these on first. Then we can put on the flesh color body slimmer next." ordered Mac.

Jason could understand the panty hose, but didn't understand why the body slimmer. "Why are we putting that on Mr. Webb Ma'am?" asked Jason.

"Well Jason, it does several things. First of all it will give him a more leaner look through the hips and a much smaller waist. Second, it has a padded section in the rear to give him a firmer, more fuller look six." explained Mac.

Jason and Gunny then put on the white panties and shorts. Now it was Mac's turn to go to work. Mac took a Natural Bra, a pair of flesh color padded cups worn by women when they were wearing gowns and needed lift and support not affordable by standard bras out of her bag of goodies.

Jason's eyes bugged out as he watched Mac place one on each of Webb's breast. She then pulled them towards each other and hooked them together. As Jason put the blue blouse and white vest on Webb, Gunny put the white boots on Webb's feet.

Mac put Webb's face on. Harm pulled a wig with long blond hair out of the box and put it on Webb's head. It was one of Renee's pieces that she left behind when her father died. Mac secured it in place.

Harm finished up by putting several ounces of cheap perfume on Webb in several places. When they had completed the makeover they took several pictures of Webb in many different poses.

Gunny stared at Jason before asking "Why are you drooling Jason? That isn't a woman, it's Webb."

Jason could only shake his head. He wiped the drool from his mouth. "I know that it's really Mr. Webb, but Gunny, he looks so good in that uniform, almost as good as Jen." replied Jason.

"You better not let Jen know that Jason. I think she would kill you." laughed Mac.

"I think he needs to have his eyes examine Ma'am." argued Gunny.

"Still Gunny, if you didn't know he/she was Webb, you might just go up to her/him and ask her for a kiss or to dance." smiled Harm. "Mac did a wonderful job making Webb look like a woman."

They all went back out to the living room to get something to eat and drink. Gunny and Jason were going to keep an eye on Webb while he slept. When the time came the Admiral and Gunny would unveil the new and improved Webb to everyone.

"So how did it go Rabb?" asked AJ.

"Great Sir. Gunny, Jason, and Mac did a great job with the ULTIMATE MAKEOVER. No one will recognize him Sir." smiled Harm.

"And we got plenty of pictures Sir." added Mac smiling.

"Out standing Sir!" added Gunny with a sly grin.

They all agree to keep quiet about Webb's new identity. They thought it would be great entertainment to see Webb leading cheers. They thought he would be more compliant if no one knew who he was.

After his ULTIMATE MAKEOVER, everyone would be hard press to know that Clara Belle was really Clayton Webb, super spook. It would be Gunny's job to keep Webb drinking.

1800 hours

AJ's house

A couple hours later everyone started to arrive. Bud and Harriet were the first one to arrive. Bud never wanted to be late especially when he was invited to the Admiral's house. It always afforded him the opportunity to smooze with the Admiral, but usually he came out looking like a fool.

Jen, Meg, and Caitlin were next to arrive twenty minutes later. Before they even had their coats off Jack was there to seek out their attention. He figured sooner or later either Meg or Caitlin would like to spend some quality time with him doing undercover work or fun.

Sturgis was the last to arrive. Harm was surprised to see him alone. He thought Bobbie was having a good time at the football parties socializing with the ladies of Jag.

"What's up Sturgis? How come you're here by yourself? Where's Bobbie?" asked Harm.

"Bobbie broke up with me." replied Sturgis.

"What happen buddy?" asked a concerned Harm.

"Actually it's been over for quite awhile. She's been so busy being a senator, you know, smoozing with a whole new group of people. The last few weeks during the playoffs were the only time we had spent together and then it took a group of people to do it." sighed Sturgis.

"Sorry buddy, maybe you can keep Jack out of trouble then. You know how he is after he's been drinking." offered Harm.

"Looks like he's gotten a head start." smiled Sturgis.

Mac was talking with Jen, Meg, and Caitlin by the fireplace. She was getting excited about the start of the football game. Her team the New England Patriots, Destiny's team, were in the Super Bowl for the second time in three years.

They were on a sixteen game winning streak. They were playing so well that she didn't think it was possible that any team could beat them. She was chirping happily about baby face Tom Brady and the great defense the Patriots had.

This game was suppose to be a low scoring affair dictated by two superior defenses. But according to Mac, that wasn't going to happen. There wasn't another team in football capable of stopping Tom Brady.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part eleven Super bowl_

1820 hours

AJ's house

The game would be starting in ten minutes. The Admiral hadn't seen Webb yet. He went back into the guest bedroom. He saw Gunny sitting in a chair by the bed. Webb was still asleep.

"It's time to wake sleeping beauty Gunny. Why don't you give her a kiss." smirked AJ.

"Do I have to Sir?" whined Gunny. A suggestion from an Admiral was the same as an order.

"A marine corps hickey will do." replied AJ laughing.

Gunny slapped Webb's face a few times gently, marine style that is.

"Sir! Wake up! It's almost game time. The Admiral wants to talk to you." ordered Gunny trying to arouse Webb.

"What? What?" slurred Webb as he tried to wake up. "What's going on? I feel a draft where I shouldn't." continued Webb as he sat up. He looked around and then at himself. "What the bloody HELL!"

"Settle down Webb! You kept on yammering about seeing Coates in a Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders outfit, we felt it only right that you should have the honor and entertain us in one." smirked AJ.

"Don't worry Webb, only a few of us know it's you wearing the outfit. I doubt anyone else will be able to tell it's you." smirked AJ.

"And just who knows about this? I suppose Rabb is somehow involved." spat Webb angrily.

"It was his idea. It was the Colonel's idea to make you look pretty. She did a pretty good job. I don't think anyone will know that you're not a real woman." smirked AJ.

"Now here's what you're going to do Webb. You're going to go out there and conduct a few cheers. Then every time one of the teams scores you will do another cheer. Do you understand me Webb?" ordered AJ.

"Yes AJ." snarled Webb.

"Gunny, escort Webb out in a few minutes. Keep an eye on him. And Webb, you're name is Clara Belle. Do a good job and no one will ever see the pictures." laughed AJ.

1830 hours

AJ's House

It was game time and everyone in the room was excited, but not as excited as Mac. She was almost bouncing off the wall as the Patriots were introduced. They didn't come out individually like the Panthers looking for self glory.

They came out as an unit, as a team. No one individual was more important than any of the others. They won or lost as a team.

"Go Patriots! Destiny's team! Beat those lowly Panthers!" yelled Mac as her team came onto the field.

At that moment Webb came into the room. He made an effort to do the moves he had seen many times before on television.

He wasn't exactly the most graceful person in the world, but since most of the people there had a good buzz going already it didn't really matter. Webb went through a couple mock routines and shouting out the cheers.

"Here we go Patriots, here we go! Here we go Patriots, here we go! Beat them, push them, push them back, way back, beat them, Go Patriots!" shouted Webb.

He did the same for the Panthers, but a little louder and with more feeling and enthusiasm. They were his team after all. All the men let out a cheer as Webb went through his cheer.

"This is great AJ!" yelled Tom.

"Outstanding Sir!" confirmed Gunny.

Jack got up there with Clara Belle and pretended to cheer along with her. He was taken with Clara Belle. She looked so good to him. Everyone ate and drank as they watched the first half.

It was a game featuring two of the best defenses in football. The game was supposed to be a defensive masterpiece. As the first half was winding down no one was disappointed with either team's defense.

Then with three minutes to go the Patriots recovered a quarterback fumble. Brady threw a touchdown pass and the Patriots were ahead seven to nothing. What else was new. The Patriots had establish a pattern this year of scoring first.

"Alright!" yelled Mac as everyone in the room cheered the score. With all of them being in the military it seemed appropriate to be Patriotic for the Super Bowl game.

"We're going to win it now! I know it!" exclaimed Mac excitedly.

"Why do you say that Ma'am?" asked Jason.

"Look at the facts Tiner. The Panthers haven't gained a yard. In fact they currently have a net gain of minus seven yards. What chance do you really think they have?" asked Mac.

"I guess you're right Ma'am." replied Jason.

Less than two minutes later and a couple of big plays Delhomne threw a touchdown pass to tie the score at seven to seven. Everyone in the room was shocked except for Clara Belle who went through an impressive routine when the Panthers scored.

It was surprising since she hadn't gone overboard when the Patriots scored. Everyone looked to Mac. They were wondering if maybe Mac would be disappointed that the game was now tie seven to seven.

"What is it with all of you? There's still seventy four seconds left in the half. Tommy boy will get us another score." declared Mac.

Tom whispered to AJ "Has she been drinking? Is she high on something?"

"I don't think she's been drinking. If she's high, it's probably because she and Harm are living together." smiled AJ.

"You mean Rabb finally decided to become a man and ask her to be with him?" replied Tom.

"He hasn't asked her to marry him if that's what you mean, but I think that might change with the outcome of this game." smiled AJ.

"Oh really." smiled Tom as he looked over at the television screen when he heard the others cheer.

"Yah hoo!" yelled Mac as she danced around the room high fiveing everyone. "What did I tell you all! Tommy boy would get us another score." beamed Mac.

"What happen?" asked AJ.

"Brady threw another touchdown pass Sir." answered Bud.

Bud gave Harriet a kiss and smiled. He couldn't believe how excited and free spirited Mac was behaving. They had never seen her this way. It was very refreshing. They were use to the straight lace, no nonsense marine.

There was a squib kick return to the forty five yard line. Then a nineteen yard gained setting up a long field goal attempt by the Panthers. The halftime score was fourteen to ten with the Patriots leading.

Mac felt pretty good about it. The Patriots hadn't blown a halftime lead in over four years. She felt quite confident that the Patriots, winners of fourteen straight games would win again.

"It's all over! It's all over!" she sung as she danced around the room.

"The Patriots are the Super Bowl champions again, the second time in three years! Let's all dance to the new champs!" chirped Mac.

Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neither could anyone else. Tom had never seen this side of her. To him Mac was the most square away, no nonsensical marine he had ever met. He had never feared any marine until he met her.

He guess living with Rabb must be the cause of this refreshing behavior. He knew they had experience alot together. Maybe he had finally overcome all his inhibitions too. He smiled at the sight of Harm and Mac together. He was going to have to call Trish and report to her what he had seen.

Mac went over to the stereo and put on some music to dance to. She was happy and wanted everyone to see how happy she was. She was also looking forward to after the game when Harm would be down on one knee.

A perfect way to end a perfect day among friends, friends she loved and who loved her. She was so happy.

Harriet looked at Bud. "What's going on Bud? I've never seen the Colonel so happy. It has to be more than the Patriots winning a football game. No woman ever gets that excited about football." pondered Harriet with a whizical look.

Bud just shrugged his shoulders. He was just happy to be here with friends from JAG watching the football game.

Caitlin and Meg were surprise too. They looked over to Jen and asked "What's going on here Petty Officer? Has something happen between Harm and Mac that we don't know about? What aren't you telling us Jen?"

"I don't really know Ma'am. I know the Colonel has been quite happy the last few months, but I have never seen her this happy. It must be because she is living with him now." replied Jen.

"Hey Jason." said Jen as Jason sat down next to her with some food. "Do you think SHE looks better than I do in the Cowboys Cheerleader outfit?" asked Jen. SHE as in WEBB.

Gunny, who was looking on, began to smile when he saw how close Jason and Jen had become. He didn't think Jason had it in him. When he heard Jen's question, he began shaking his head no as Jason looked over at him.

"You better say no." mouthed Gunny.

"Of course not Jen. No one looks as good as you do. You're the most beautiful woman I know." answered Jason sweating.

Why is she asking me this question? All I want to do is enjoy watching the football game and hang out with our friends.

"I am Jason? What about the Colonel?" asked Jen.

"She's an officer Jen. I don't look at or think about officers in that manner. I only have eyes for you." cooed Jason.

Gunny looked on in shock. 'Wow!' he thought, Jason has really learn to be smooth with the ladies. Who would have ever thunk it, he mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**Jag and Friends Get Together for Some Fun**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

pairing: Harm/Mac, and all our friends at JAG

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

Summary: JAG and friends have a friendly competition during the 2004 football playoffs. Webb and Harm vie to be there at the end with Mac.

_Please let me know what you think. No nasty stuff please, _

_we're all friends here._

_Author's note : It's Christmas time 2003 and the football season is coming to a close. All of our favorite characters gather each week to talk about football and the playoffs._

_part twelve Unwelcome advances_

2045 hours

AJ's house

It was half time and Webb needed to use the facilities. He had been drinking pretty good even if it wasn't his usual stuff. The Admiral had ordered Gunny to not let him drink anything but wine. It wasn't exactly the good stuff.

Webb went into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he was trying to free himself of the garments that restricted him he exclaimed to himself

"What the hell did Rabb dress me into?"

He figured the usual shorts and panties, but what he found included pantyhose and something similar to a girdle but wasn't. Sturgis who had seen Clara Belle leave the room started thinking to himself.

'I haven't gotten anything in quite some time since Bobbie has been busy. I've seen other men going into the room with Clara Bell all night long. Maybe I can get lucky too.'

He walked into the bedroom and saw Clara Belle struggling to get out of her outfit. He smiled and walked over behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Let me help you out of those clothes."

Next thing Webb knew he was face down on the bed and feeling one hell of a draft astern. 'What's going on?' thought Webb. Sturgis meanwhile was thinking 'Shit! I don't have a condom, but Harm always says you can't get into trouble if you use the six.'

Webb screeched as he realized Sturgis's long thick six inch finger was massaging him. It hurt at first but soon he started to relax. He was beginning to get arouse. It felt so good.

Sturgis sense that Clara Belle was ready. He turned for a moment to strip it down before launching his torpedo. Webb, realizing what was about to happen next, quickly jumped out of bed and threw Sturgis onto the bed face down.

He was so aroused he made love to Sturgis instead. Webb made quick work of making love with Sturgis. Sturgis soon passed out from the joy of being loved and being intoxicated. Webb noticed that Sturgis was now sleeping. Webb decided it might be a good idea to trade clothes with him.

All was easy until he got to his Natural Bra. He couldn't get it off as he cursed Rabb. Finally with Sturgis in the cheerleader's outfit and Webb in Sturgis's clothes, Webb decided to leave, but not before securing the blond wig on Sturgis.

Then like the wind Webb was gone into the night like any good spook, never to be seen again.

2110 hours

AJ's house

The third quarter was a few minutes old and Jack was wondering where the beautiful cheerleader was. He hadn't seen her in thirty minutes. He figured he would go look for her and relieve himself in the process.

A few minutes later he found the cheerleader. He had to shake his head for a moment. He thought the cheerleader was a long legged blond chick. This cheerleader was blond, but was black. He shook his head again. Must be the booze he figured.

A few minutes later he was making love to her. He couldn't believe how perfect it felt. She must have done this a few times before thought Jack.

"Where have you been Jack? You've missed most of the third quarter." asked Tom.

"What did I miss?" asked Jack.

"There hasn't been any scoring, the game is still fourteen to ten, Patriots. Though MacKenzie has been doing a little dance most of the period." smiled Tom.

"So what have you doing Jack?" asked AJ.

"Scoring a little night time activity with Clara Belle's sister." smiled Jack.

"Night time activity? Clara Belle doesn't have a sister." asked a confused AJ.

"It's what Harm calls it in polite company. You know Sir, sex up the six hole." smiled Jack as he reached for another beer.

AJ looked at Tom and shook his head. The younger generation and the weird terms they use to hide their activities.

"Who is he talking about Tom. We only had one cheerleader here. Her name was Clara Belle." stated AJ.

"Clara Belle as in our friendly spook, Clayton Webb?" replied Tom looking to confirm.

"Yes. By the way I haven't seen him since halftime." replied AJ coming to an realization that Webb was AWOL.

"And she was black." added Tom slowly. The booze was definitely affecting his speech.

"Have you seen Turner around here lately?" asked AJ as he began to realize the truth of what happened.

"Is he that black officer who belongs to you?" burped Tom.

"Yes." replied AJ at the realization of who Jack had enjoyed himself with.

"Come on Tom, we need to check out the bedroom." ordered AJ.

"I'm not that kind of guy AJ." smiled Tom as he got up to follow.

"What's up Meg?" asked Caitlin.

"Jack, he looks quite happy, you know, satisfied." smiled Meg.

"You mean ... " began Caitlin.

"Yep, I think he got lucky with the cheerleader. He's been eyeing her the whole game." smiled Meg.

"I guess that means we don't have to worry about him wanting to do any undercover maneuvers with us tonight." smiled Caitlin in relief.

"Yep, I guess we can have our own undercover maneuvers by ourselves tonight." smiled Meg.

They looked up to see Mac dancing around the room again. It was the end of the third quarter. The Patriots were still leading fourteen to ten after a scoreless fifteen minutes of play.

"We're going to win, we're going to win!" chirped Mac as she danced around the room.

"You're going to have to do it Harm, tonight. I hope you're all pack and ready to go." Mac continued to chirp.

"What's going on Harriet? Why does the Commander need to be packed and ready to go?" asked Bud.

"I don't know Bud. No one tells me anything anymore. Ever since I decided to stay home and take care of Jimmy, I'm totally out of the loop." wailed Harriet.

"There's Jen. She's been known to gossip a little ." replied Bud.

"Yeah, but she's been pretty quiet since she's been seeing Jason. She figures that it's no ones business to know anything about her and Jason, so she doesn't want to know about anyone else." sighed Harriet.

"I'm sorry dear. I'll try to do better in the future to listen to idle gossip that runs amuck in the bullpen." replied Bud as he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Bud. I love you." smiled Harriet as she lip locked her sailor and didn't let go.

Early in the fourth quarter the Patriots broke the scoring drought as they scored a touchdown to go up twenty one to ten. Mac and everyone cheered. It had been awhile since the last score. It gave them the opportunity to celebrate.

Mac went around the room giving everyone a high five. "Tom Brady, the greatest quarterback ever! He's going to win his second Super Bowl in three years! He's the youngest quarterback ever to do it. Younger than Terry, younger than Joe!" sang out Mac.

"Who's Terry and Joe?" asked Caitlin.

"Terry Bradshaw, you know who he is. He played for the Pittsburgh Steelers back in the dark ages when they didn't wear helmets. He won four Super Bowls in four or five years." began Meg.

"Still haven't got a clue Meg." replied Caitlin.

"He's the old bald headed guy on Fox pre-game show. You know the one who looks like he's had his bell rung one too many times. He has that dopey look on his face all the time." explained Meg.

"Oh ... ! I thought the dopey looking one was Howie Long, the one married to Terri Hatcher. She's on that crazy show about the over the hill housewives." replied Caitlin.

"You do know they aren't really married Kate. They only do TV commercials together. Terri Hatcher is really married to Superman." smiled Harriet. For once watching TV with Bud paid off for something.

Mac and Jen laughed at that. Harriet had finally become one with the universe of Bud. It had been a long time, but every so often these days Harriet reprised her blond bimbo act that she had been so famous for.

Where as Harm and Mac were know as Butch and Sundance, Bud and Harriet were affectionately known as Dumb and Dumber. Of course no one told them that. They didn't want to hurt their feelings. They were good people.

Twenty minutes later and less than seven minutes left in the game the Panthers scored for the second time to take a twenty two to twenty one lead. After both touchdowns the Panthers had gone for a two point conversion. Each time the attempt failed.

The first time they were trying to get within three point or a field goal. The second time they were trying to get a three point lead so that they couldn't lose to a field goal by the Patriots.

"Sorry Mac. It looks like the momentum has change. I'm afraid the Patriots aren't going to win." sighed Harm as he offered Mac a hug.

"Ah ... " cried out the ladies in the room as they love the tenderness shown by Harm.

Tom and AJ just shook their head in disbelief at all the sap going on. This was the Super Bowl, not some touchy feely woman's night out.

"Snap out it people!" ordered AJ. "We're watching the Super Bowl, not some perverted Soap Opera!"

They all laughed. It wasn't often that they saw the admiral with his guard down. It had been a great day amongst all their friends. They were all happy, but concerned about Mac since her Patriots were now losing for the first time in many weeks.

"Hey! Why are you all looking so sad. There's still plenty of time for Tommy boy to come through. He's like Harm, he's always there to save the day in the nick of time." declared Mac as she hugged Harm and gave him a kiss.

"Now how can we argue with that logic." smirked Tom.

"Has there ever been a time when he hasn't save one of our sixes?" asked Tom. He looked around the room at everyone. They all nodded in agreement. At one point in time or another Harm had indeed saved their lives.

"Score!!" yelled out Mac.

"What?" asked Tom and AJ.

"Touchdown PATRIOTS!! Tommy boy is the MAN!" yelled Mac jumping up and down giving a high five to everyone within reach.

"Looks like their going for two points." observed Bud.

"Why Bud?" asked Harriet.

"So if the Panthers score a touchdown, they won't win." replied Bud.

"Score!" yelled Mac as the Patriots converted the two point play. "The fat lady is singing boys!" chirped Mac happily.

"Where? Where?" asked Jack as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings.

They all laughed. Jack had been snoring for the last half hour. He had pasted out from all the beer he had drunk. Jack was nothing, but consistent. He liked to party and he like the women.

The Patriots had scored with two minutes and fifty one seconds left. If Webb was there he would have told them that there was plenty of time for the Panthers to score a touchdown of their own.

But he wasn't there. Where was he? He hadn't left any of the other games early. In fact he was always one of the last ones to leave.

The second half of the football game was ending in the same fashion as the first half. No scoring for most of the half before an explosion of scoring in the last few minutes. And this half was no exception as Delhomne made a few big plays against a depleted Patriots defense.

Delhomne threw a touchdown pass with a minute left in the came. The game was now tied. Everyone in the room except Mac moaned their disappointment. AJ and Tom were surprised that Mac wasn't moaning too.

They were wondering what was wrong with her. Mac of all people should be the one who was disappointed, but she wasn't. In fact she was still optimistic. She wasn't dancing, but she wasn't sitting still either.

"Don't worry people! Tommy boy will get us down the field. There is still a minute to play. Vinatieri will kick a field goal like he did two years ago." exclaimed Mac. She has confidence in her team, they were after all Destiny's team.

The clock was winding down. The Patriots were moving the ball down the field. The Panthers were giving up ground grudgingly. With ten seconds on the clock Vinatieri set up to kick the winning field goal.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four." The ball was snap, Vinatieri kicked, the ball was up soaring through the goal post.

"It's good! It's all over, it's all over. The Patriots have won! Two Super Bowls victories in three years." shouted Mac.

Once again Mac was dancing around the room giving high fives to everyone. She looked for Webb. She wanted to rub his nose in it, but she didn't see him. When she thought about it she hadn't seen him since half time.

"Where's Webb?" she asked AJ.

"He disappeared during half time. He changed clothes with Turner." replied AJ.

Mac looked around. She was sure she hadn't seen anyone in a cheerleaders outfit since the last time she saw Webb.

AJ noticing the confused look replied "He passed out in the guess room. I guess the excitement was too much for him." declare AJ.

He didn't want Mac to know what had transpired in there. She was happy. AJ wanted to keep it that way. It was Mac's day. Her team, the New England Patriots, Destiny's team, had won the Super Bowl for the second time in three years. She deserved to be happy and not to have to worry about anyone or anything.

"So Sarah, what's up? We heard that Harm had something planned if your team won the Super Bowl." smiled Meg.

"Is he going to propose to you Sarah?" asked Caitlin.

"Is he Ma'am?" asked Harriet and Jen anxiously.

"What? Whatever gave you all that idea? We have only gotten back to being friends. We had been fighting for six months. It's only because Harm wanted to be Mattie's guardian that gave us the chance to become friends again.

For the first time in months we thought about someone other than ourselves. Someone who didn't have anything or anybody. We realized what was important in our lives. It was being together.

So ... for the last couple of months Harm and I are seeing if we can finally get it right. So far it has been very good. Maybe next year when the Patriots win their third Super Bowl in four years he will propose.

As for this year Harm is taking me to Hawaii for two weeks." smiled Mac

"Hawaii, that's wonderful Ma'am. I've always dreamed about going to Hawaii." wailed Harriet.

"Ready to go Mac?" asked Harm as he held out her coat.

"Yes I am Sailor, it's time to celebrate. Good night everyone." smiled Mac.

It was an outstanding season as the New England Patriots won their last seventeen games in a row to win the Super Bowl.

Final score Patriots thirty two Panthers twenty nine.

****

_The End_

********

_PS: _

_I want to thank AJ for breaking the curse of the Bambino. _

_The Red Sox were long overdue to win the World Series nine months later._

_They came back from being three down to the Evil Empire to win the next four._

_They then beat the Cardinals four straight._


End file.
